


The Pleasurable Amusement Of A Lestrange

by MJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Marauders' Era, No Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, rabastan Lestrange is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLupin/pseuds/MJLupin
Summary: Rabastan Lestrange enjoys a shag with a delicious witch





	The Pleasurable Amusement Of A Lestrange

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut story. so please do excuse the fact that its not that long.  
> i got frustrated that there arent that many lestrange stories out there and decided to contribute some of my own.  
> also, please do tell me what you think^^

He littered her skin with kisses and bites as he shoved her skirt over her hips and worked her panties down. She squirmed and moaned as her hands roamed over his body.

"Please" she softly moaned, her cunt was wet and she couldn't hold herself back. She wanted him. She wanted him in a way she never thought she would be able to imagine, let alone feel.

"Please Rabastan" she pleaded "please."

"Patience, kitten" His husky voice filled her ears as his lips morphed into a smirk against her neck. His kisses became more ferocious, his biting harder...

She heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down before something large and warm was pressed intimately against her. She whimpered.

She opened her mouth to plead once more but was unable to as at that very moment he had pushed himself deep inside of her. Her plea turned into a loud moan as he began to thrust into her extremely willing body. He started off slow and deep. Slowly pulling himself out and then pushing himself in, stimulating almost every nerve that could be found in her tight passage. Heat spread throughout her body.

"Rabastan" she moaned his name, over and over again, as he kept up his steady pace.

Satisfaction was coursing through him at the sight of her writhing under him, moaning for him. It was delicious. The way all her control left her at a simple thrust of his hips. He had her under his control and he loved it. A self-satisfied smirk graced his features once more.

He could feel her body tightening around him and added a particularly rough thrust that made her see stars. All she could feel was him. His soft skin as it rubbed against hers, the muscles of his body as they contracted and relaxed with every powerful thrust of his. She felt complete. And with that feeling came a tightening in her gut, the pleasure coursing through her made it tighten even more. She was close. At a particularly skillful thrust of his hips, Rabastan had hit a spot inside of her body which added to the sparks.

"Rabastan!" his name left her lips at a pitch that would have been considered a scream. This only proved to encourage him, as his hips stayed tilted that certain way and his steady thrusts continued. Hitting that pleasurable spot repeatedly. She orgasmed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as stars filled her vision and she became a speechless mess. Simply panting and moaning.

He did not stop, he increased his pace and the intensity of his thrusts. He enjoyed the feeling of her fluttering muscles and let loose. Pounding into her at an unimaginable pace. She writhed even more ferociously under him and twisted and turned. Throwing her head this way and that, attempting to escape the pleasure that proved to be too much. She was unsuccessful. Rabastan had simply pinned her hands and resumed his assault on her neck. His thrusts sped up until he felt pleasure fill his very core.

He let out a loud groan as he gave himself over to the pleasure, releasing deep inside of her and triggering another orgasm from the witch beneath him.

Grunting, he rolled onto his back on the bed and lay his head on his pillow. She was still panting next to him.

"Rabastan" she attempted to whisper. He turned his now cold eyes onto her as a sneer crossed his handsome features.

"Get out" he hissed. 

"what" She whimpered as shock and pain overtook her senses.

"I said get out whore" he repeated snarling.

Shocked and quite disheartened, she gathered her underwear as fast as she could before dashing out of the Slytherin dorms. Tears creating paths down her cheeks.

Rabastan Lestrange simply leaned back and chuckled to himself.


End file.
